An aneurysm clip of this type is disclosed e.g. in DE 10 2004 016 859 A1.
The aneurysm clip disclosed in DE 10 2004 016 859 A1 comprises two clip parts, one of which, the first clip part, being inserted into a rotary receptacle of the other, second clip part and secured therein by a small guiding plate. This small guiding plate is welded to the second clip part after fitting together the two clip parts, thereby preventing detachment of the two clip parts in a direction opposite to the fitting direction. However, welding of the small guiding plate requires complex assembly, in which the welded plate is subsequently machined in order to prevent formation of flashes.
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to further develop an aneurysm clip of the above-mentioned type in such a fashion that subsequent machining is not required, thereby improving the surface quality.